1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cleaning brush with disposable cleaning member.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many designs for brushes exist and in particular for cleaning bathroom fixtures, such as toilets and bidets. These devices are either of the type that is reusable or disposable.
The reusable cleaning instruments have the drawback of being stored with the risk of carrying germs and bacteria. The disposable ones are obviously more expensive to use. The present invention has a disposable cleaning element thereby avoiding the risk of carrying germs while a user is able to reuse the refillable handle.
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to Spanish Utility model U9401245 issued to Josep Folguera Obiol for a disposable cleaning brush where the entire brush is soluble in water in time, this invention is also the WIPO publication No. WO 9530366. Spanish Utility model U9901928 issued to Emilia Magnani Perez also describes a cleaning broom that is made out of cardboard but with a complete different structure. Furthermore, Spanish Utility model U9802587, also issued to Emilia Magnani Perez, disclosed a disposable cardboard spatula.
Finally, utility Model U9900696 issued to Eugenio Castro Casado disclosed a cleaning broom with an internal container for dispensing liquids through the bristle members.
However, they differ from the present invention because they all are totally disposable. The present invention is a combination of disposable and non-disposable elements. In the present invention the handle assembly is reusable.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.
It is one of the main objects of the present invention to provide a cleaning brush with a disposable cleaning member that can be readily mounted and unmounted.
It is another object of this invention to provide a cleaning brush with a disposable cleaning member that is biodegradable.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide such a device that is inexpensive to manufacture and maintain while retaining its effectiveness.
Further objects of the invention will be brought out in the following part of the specification, wherein detailed description is for the purpose of fully disclosing the invention without placing limitations thereon.